


love letters

by veggiemom



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Community: drabblesoup, Community: femslashficlets, Community: sesquidrabbles, Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veggiemom/pseuds/veggiemom
Summary: A collection of femslash Love Live drabbles written for various communities.





	1. MariMaru - Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt #147 on [drabble_zone](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/): _'Gesture.'_

Mari loves to spoil Hanamaru. _Loves_ it. Hanamaru is her girlfriend, after all, and Mari has the money.

The richest chocolates that made even Hanamaru’s teeth ache. Fine dresses and skirts. Jewelry; silvers and golds, real ones.

Hanamaru is overwhelmed. And she appreciates Mari’s gifts, she does. But…

“I, it’s too much, zura,” Hanamaru stutters as Mari drapes a silver necklace around her neck. “Mari-chan… I don’t need all of these things…” Hanamaru’s voice trails off as she sees Mari behind her in the mirror, but she continues, regardless, “Because I have you, zura.”

Sounds a little lame, doesn’t it? Hanamaru flusters lightly.

Mari finishes putting the necklace around Hanamaru’s neck. She wraps her arms around Maru’s pudgy middle, holding her close. “Maru-chan doesn’t like my gifts?” She teases, nipping Hanamaru’s ear.

Hanamaru yips. “T, that’s not it! It’s just that I really… I really only need you, not all of this…”

Mari hums. “Mm, I see, then…”

Mari spins Maru’s body around. Maru cries out in surprise, but that sound is muffled by Mari’s kiss.

Maru’s cheeks brighten to a hot pink.

“I’m still going to spoil you _tanto,_ ” Mari purrs. “But with more kisses, instead.”

Mari follows through.


	2. KanaMari - Fields of Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Prompt #63 on [drabblesoup](https://drabblesoup.dreamwidth.org/): _'Fields of Gold.'_  
>  I love Kanamari so much man...

Kanan dries off Mari’s hair after a bath. Mari sighs out happily and leans back into Kanan’s touch. 

“Kanan, I want a massage,” Mari whines cutely. “Pretty pleaaase?”

Kanan laughs. “Ehhh, but you have servants to do that for you. Why d’ya need me?”

“You already know why!” Mari says. “It’s because when Kanan massages me, it feels _il migliore_ ,” Mari sighs. “Your hands are magical, Kanan.”

Kanan kisses Mari’s shoulder. Then her neck.

“Well then, princess, how can I resist you?" Kanan says teasingly, and she lets Mari’s hair down, all but fields of gold, to rub her scalp.


	3. KanaRuby - Temperature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [sesquidrabbles](https://sesquidrabbles.dreamwidth.org) Prompt: _'Temperature.'_

Ruby falls into the ocean. In winter. 

Ruby isn’t particularly clumsy, but she’d been walking by the shore and saw a crab. When she bent down to poke at the crab with a finger, she lost her balance and fell into the water. Ruby’s little body had then been swept away by the waves, pulling her in deeper into the freezing cold water. 

It would almost be comical if Ruby wasn’t frozen to the bone.

Luckily, Kanan had been there to help.

Even after Ruby changes into fresh clothes - some of Kanan’s clothes, too big for her body - her teeth chatter and she shivers.

Kanan sits next to her. “Still cold?” She asks.

Ruby nods, her bottom lip in a tremble.

Kanan can’t help but pity her.

“Here,” Kanan scoots back a little, and then spreads her arms. “Hug?”

Without hesitation, Ruby burrows into Kanan’s arms and clings for warmth.


	4. KanaRuby - Fix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [femslashficlets](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) prompt #227: 'Fix.'

Anxiety riddles Ruby’s body. She’s hot and she’s clammy all at once, even as she sits on the ocean’s edge and lets the breeze wash over her. She wishes she wouldn’t be so anxious, wishes that her passion for school idols could override her natural nervousness.

Ruby kicks one of her sandals off and drags her bare toe along the sand, seeking comfort in the coolness. Tears prickle her emerald eyes, and when she closes them, they fall down her cheeks.

“Ruby-chan?” comes a voice from behind her. 

Ruby quickly smears her tears away with the back of her arm. Tries to smile, albeit weakly. She tilts her head up to see her there, Kanan, with a concerned, unsure smile on her face.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Ruby says, perhaps instinctively so that Kanan doesn’t get more worried than she already is. “I’m just a little nervous before our live… so I came to watch the waves for a little.”

“I see,” Kanan says, and she sits down besides Ruby, even in her jeans. It must not be comfortable for her, and for that Ruby feels bad. There’s an awkward silence that makes Ruby’s heart sink before Kanan continues, “You don’t have to hide anything from me. It’s okay to be a little worried.”

At those kind words, tears swamp into Ruby’s eyes again. She sniffles, and again, they begin to fall down her face.

Kanan notices. Of course she does. Ruby can’t stop the tears, even though she’s embarrassed, even though she so desperately wants to. She wishes she could bury her head in the sand. 

Kanan’s hands frantically fly into the air, and she says, “Crap! Did I say something wrong, Ruby-chan? I’m sorry, maybe I should leave…”

“N-no,” Ruby shakes her head, and her pigtails swing with her. “You don’t have to go. It’s just that… I don’t know why I get so anxious, even though we’ve been school idols for such a long time… I wish I could be fixed, somehow? I, if that makes sense…”

In an instance, Kanan’s hands go to Ruby’s face, and they wipe her hot tears. Ruby feels comfort in that hand, warm and cooling all at once compared to the uncomfortably waxing and waning temperatures of Ruby’s body. Ruby nuzzles her cheek into Kanan’s hand, and Kanan flits her thumb against Ruby’s skin.

“You don’t need to be fixed, Ruby-chan,” Kanan affirms. “It’s all okay. You're okay."

And when Kanan kisses her, Ruby believes her.


End file.
